The 4 Riders
by PREDALIEN
Summary: This follows the story of Eric Johnson. This includes the 4 horsemen of the Apocolypse so if ofended do not read although it will not be strongly religious. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The 4 Riders

Dreams are a mysterious thing arent they? I mean some people think that they are signs or omens maybe. What I think is only based on what I know now, but back then I thought they were just nightmares. They werent. My name is Eric Johnson and this is my story of how i stoped the Apocolypse.

Chapter 1

Begining

The beeping of the alarm clock woke me with a jolt. 'Another one of those dreams', i thought. I turned off the clock and got dressed to go to work. I walk to work everyday, i take the same path everyday, and it never changes. it takes 10 minutes to get to the diner i work at, Inotice im the first one to get to work, like I always am. I went to the back in the kitchen, and put my long, brown hair in a ponytail. Right then I heard someone walk in, it was my best friend,Theron. "Hey!" i exclaimed "Im suprised you even showed up for work today, since you think that strip clubs are more inportant than work, eh?" Theron shot me a grin and said "Strip clubs are inportant, they have women in need of rescue" I scoffed and we went to work preparing the food. Then about 10 minutes later out boss walked in. Her name is Willow, and Theron was heads over heels for her. I saw Theron staring so i slapped him and said "Dude, stop paying attention to the boss or we are going to get in trouble, agian" When she started to walk our way, we immedietly got back to work. Willow said, "Theron, Eric, how are you 2 boys doing today?" We both said "Fine thank you." She knodded and walked away to her office, and as soon as the door shut Theron started shaking my arm and said, "She was totally checking me out man!" I turned to him and said, "No she was probably wondering why your fly has been down this entire time." I patted him on the back and left him with a look of emmbaressment on his face. I though that this was going to be a good day, but i was so very wrong.

Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Old Man

Around 2:00 we started to see our daily visitors. Chase was one of those visitors, he came in at 2 and left at 4, he is about 60 years old from the looks of it. The next person who walked in was my favorite. i dont know his name, no one does, but he was still the coolest guy in town. He also was one of my friends, he would come in and insist that I serve him everyday, and he would order the same thing, Salmon with a side of mashed potatoes. When he comes in he always looks happy and strong, even though he looks like he is about 70, but today he looked sad and weary. I walked over to him with his normal meal and with a smile asked him how he was doing. He promptly stated, "I am fine Eric, but if i dont do it now you will be in danger." I sat there astonished and asked, "What do you mean John?" "Why would I be in danger, are you okay?" I was very worried about him so I sat down at the table and again asked him waht was wrong. He repeated what he said the first time. I was starting to get scared because I have never seen John this scared before. John looked up at me and said, "Listen to me boy, you need to pack your things before _it_ happens, you must get out of this town and go as far away as possible!" I was getting a little annoyed now since he wouldn't explain what was going to happen, so once more i asked him, "What is going to happen?" He got up and straight faced said one word that chilled the whole room, "Armageddon." I nervously laughed and said, "How about I take you home and we can talk about this, okay?" He nodded in agreement and I walked him out to my car. Once we were settled I started to drive him home. I tried to make small talk with him but he was glued to this big, brown book he always carried around, so I gave up. Once we got inside his home I helped him sit down and then sat down myself. "Okay John", i started, "Can you please tell me what is going on with you?" He finally put down his book, ignored my question and asked one of his own, "Are you having nightmares or really bad dreams Eric?" I froze and said, "How did you know that?" He sighed and cursed himself in some language, it sounded like he said, "Черт!" It sounded like Russian but i couldn't be sure. He looked back up to me and said, "Then I am too late, but I can still stop it before he comes for you Eric." My mind was racing a million miles per minute with so many questions, but the only one that managed to come out was, "Who is _he_ ?", "War, the first of his brothers." He said this with a trembling voice. Then he walked into the kitchen grabed something from the cabinet and walked back to me. When i saw what was in his hands i did a double take, in his hands he held a pure black knife that was the size of my forearm. "No time for panic Eric, take this and if you meet him or one of his brothers, use this, it will not kill them but it will sure as hell slow them down" He shoved the knife in my hands, when i felt the metal it felt wierd so I asked him what it was, "Obsidian Sanctum, or in modern terms, Obsidian, the most deadly metal to all of which that is not from this realm, do not ask questions yet young one, all will be answered in due time, right now you need to worry about were you are going to go." Before i could say anything a sound peirced the air and shook the house, it sounded like glass breaking. John jumped and slowly turned towards the door, then looked up at the roof and yelled, "YOU TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE TIME FOR ME TO SAVE HIM, WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME WITH THESE LIES!" He turned back to me and said, "We need to run, right now!" But before we could do anything the door exploded which sent me flying backwards, i slammed into a wall. When I looked up I saw a big figure walking towards me, in his hand he held a giant, red sword. Right before he got to me John got in the middle of me and the other man and shouted more forgien words at the man, "Daemonem effugare!" The man stumbled then laughed and said in a cannon deep voice, "You really think those magic tricks will work on something like me?" "I am not a regular demon old man, i cannot be banished!" He then hit John across the room and then turned his attention back to me. He slowly walked up to me laughing, "You must be confused with all of this, but dont worry I will make this quick." He raised his sword, but on some instinct i took my knife and shoved it in his chest. He screamed in pain, his screams were so loud that the glass broke."Vermis!" "I am going to carve your heart out!" John yelled at me saying, "Run Eric! "Get your car and drive until you get a call from me! "Go!" I followed his advice and ran out side past the man with the sword who was now slowly getting up, jumped in the car and drove towards the interstate. " _What the hell is going on"_ I thought to my self, _"Hell is exactly what is going on, Eric"_ I jumped and almost wreaked the car. The voice said, " _Dont speak Eric, just listen, my name is Lucifer and i dont want to hurt you, i just wanted to help by saying that all of this is going to backfire on you Eric, come to me and i will help you, you can have whatever you like and all of this madness will be over, I will be waiting Eric, dont disipoint me, I have high hopes for you, good luck."_ Then the voice stopped. I kept driving and when i reached a crossroads, I had the instinct to turn left and i knew that this Lucifer figure was there, waiting for me, but he was my best bet for figuring out what the hell is going on, so instead of going straight, I went left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Son of Morning

I drove for about 2 hours before i ended up at a old factory. I got out of the car and walked towards the factory, but before i made it to the entrance, my head started to have a stabbing pain for about 5 seconds then dissapeared. I shook it off and walked into the factory. As soon as I entered I was aprehended by 3 giants. One took out a gun and was about to shoot me, but a booming rich voice filled the halls, "Stop boys, he is a guest in my house, and this is not how I treat guests" A looming figure rose from the shadows,when his face came clear I did a double take. Now I have never been into guys, but this dude was seriously handsome, like moviestar handsome. He had long blond hair, tan complexion, bight blue eyes, and was wearing a robe that was red. He held a long wooden staff on his side, and had a long sword straped to his hip. He smiled and held out his arms, "Eric! How are you my boy?" "I hope my friend didnt scaare you that much, he has that effect being the horseman of War and all, its a pretty big job starting the End Times." He said this with a soft chuckle. I finally got the courage to speak and said, "So, who are you?", He laughed yet again and said,"I am lucifer of course, the Son of Morning, Belzeebub,Satan, you humans have so many names for me, but they all mean the same thing in the end." I laughed and said, "Your lucifer?" " _The_ lucifer?" "Like King of Hell, got kicked out of heaven Lucifer, that we read about in myths and stories?" He smiled and nodded,"Thats me, good old lucy!" I stood up confused and said,"I thought you were banished to hell and could never return?" He laughed and said,"Your human bible is more wrong from right, you see I was never banished, I just left and went to hell." "In turn of that my father, God, got his pants in a bunch and sent my younger brother,Michael, to destroy me." "You see Eric, I loved my younger brother more than anything in this world, and my father sent him to kill me?" I was baffled and asked, "So the bible is a lie?" Lucifer smiled and said,"Only most of it, after Michael failed to kill me I lead the attack on heaven, and my father, knowing he would lose, sent the only thing more powerful than him." I laughed and said,"More powerful than God?" "Who could be that powerful?" He looked at me and said, "The angel of Death, the pale rider in the flesh, the man who created himself out of nothing but darkness, when death was released my army was thrown around like sheep and were thrown back into hell." He turned and sat in a throne that I did not notice before. "Let me tell you something Eric, I dont want to destroy you or this beautiful earth, but the only way to end the slavery of my father, I must call forth the horseman of Death and destroy God once and for all, then i can be reunited with my brothers and sisters, and the human race can live without the rule of my father." I was so confused that I almost fainted, I then asked, "Wait, why do you need me?" Lucifers face turned grim and he said,"The pale rider can only be brought into this world if a decendant of the most powerful human alive is willing to take in Deaths soul and be the pale rider." Then it came to me, John was my best friend and he seemed to know a lot about me, he also seemed to know a lot about all this crap that was happening. I looked up at lucifer and said,"If I do this, what will happen to me in the end?" He smiled a warm smile and said,"You will be free and will have everything you have ever wanted, that I can assure you of, I can send you to a place were there is no limits, you can do anything, be anything, you can have the powers of a God, and you will have peace." I nodded and was about to say that i would help until my phone went off. I took my phone and put it up to my ear, "Eric?" a familier voice said, I smiled and said,"Hey John,were are you?" "That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you dont take that deal, Lucifer will use you and cheat you to get what he wants", "which is?" "Total domination" he said. I looked up at Lucifer who was now smiling, "You are not going to leave Eric, not alive anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Double Crossed

You would think that I knew Satan was going to double cross me, and I somehow fought my way through a dozen men, but in reality, I had no idea he was going to double cross me. "Make your choice Eric, free this world, or die." Of course i didn't do it but the thought was there. Having unlimited power with the Pale rider himself? It was pretty hard to say no. "No, I wont free my people from one slaver and have them be given to another, my answer is final, NO!" Lucifer laughed and walked right up to me and said, "You don't have a choice in the matter, see I could kill you, but Death would bring you right back. So what I am going to do is this." He swung his staff and almost took off my head, but for some odd reason I instantly ducked right under it, rolled to his side and stabed him with my obsideon blade. Lucifer looked down at me, took the blade out and snaped it in two. "Please Eric, I am an Archangel, obsideon does absolutely nothing to me." He kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into a brick wall. I should've died from a hit like that, but instead I got right back up and charged him. He looked as baffled as me, but soon shook it off and met my attack and swung his staff, hitting my ribs, i heard a loud _crack_ of my bone breaking. I stumbled backwards in pain. Lucifer kicked me again and sent me flying out side. Luckily though, John was there with a staff of his own. He pointed the staff at Lucifer and shot a ball of fire at him. it hit Lucifer right in the face and sent him flying back into the building, followed by a mighty roar of pain. I myself was in pain, my ribs felt like fire was engulfing them, my back was starting to hurt as well. "John?" I said weakly. He looked at me as we drove on the interstate, wait interstate? When did we get in a car so fast. "I am here my boy" I tried to sit up but had no success due to the fact that my ribs were broken and my back was in a lot of pain. "You must rest boy, until i get you to a healer you must rest." He said nothing after that. I tried to stay up as long as I could, but my body was begging for some sleep, I passed out soon after.

When I came to, I was in what looked like a bedroom. When I atempted to stand up I did so with no ail. _How did I heal from that?_ I asked myself. I walked to the door on the other side of the room and opened it. When i looked out side the door i was supprised by what I saw. It was like I was in a mansion. Gold chandileers hung from the ceiling, A long stairway with gold and silver railings led the way down to what looked like the ground floor, but from how big this place already is, I wouldnt be suprised if there were secret areas in this mansion. I walked down the stairs to find John and a old woman sitting in chairs drinking waht looked like tea. John looked my way and smiled, "Eric, how are you feeling on this fine afternoon?" "I feel great John, thanks." He nodded towards the old lady and said. "This is the woman who saved your life Eric, her name is Alana, she is the best healer in the United States" Alana laughed and said, "Oh John, always the charmer, even after hundreds of years you can still sway a lady." I choked, "Hundreds of years?" John smiled at me and said, "Yes if you haven't found out already i'm _the_ John from the book of revelations, I wrote it in fact."


End file.
